


Favors

by wogwoman



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Courting Rituals, Fluff, Kolivan is so cute, M/M, Mates, galra - Freeform, lance is oblivious, omg so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wogwoman/pseuds/wogwoman
Summary: The blade of the Mamora had one standard when it came to the individual:Do it yourself.One does everything for themselves except for missions. No doing quick favors, no “No problem!” No “No big deal”.There is one exception to this:Interest in courting.When a Blade member begins to do favors, its a sign they want to court you.So when the Blue Paladin passed Kolivan the spice for his food, he was confused. Did the paladin know what he had just implied?! Surely it wasn't what Kolivan thought. No matter how cute the paladin was, no matter how much Kolivan would want to court the man.It meant nothing.
Relationships: Kolivan/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Rua helped me out with the courting part! I hope you like this fic! I discovered this ship today and fell in love with it!

Kolivan sat with the paladins at their dining table. He had dropped Keith off at the castle, but they insisted he stay for a meal. 

“Kolivan,” Alurra had spoke. “Do stay for dinner!”  
Kolivan had nodded. “But after that I must get back-“  
“But it will be very late!” Corran had gasped. “We can provide a room.”  
“Thats very kind but-“  
“C’mon Kolivan! Stay the night,” Lance had smiled.

Kolivan looked had at the smile, and suddenly he couldn’t say no.

Kolivan was currently frustrated. The meal was wonderful, but it desperately needed seasoning. While at the blade every seat had easy reach to the dining tools, the paladins had theirs in the middle of the table. He was simply too big to reach and grab it without being impolite, so he would just have to live with it-

“Hey, you needed the seasoning?” The Blue paladin Lance asked.  
Kolivan looked up, and nodded. The blue paladin must’ve noticed he was eyeing the spice shaker and-

Kolivan’s eyes widened as Lance grabbed the Spice(Lance was closer)and handed it to Kolivan. Kolivan slowly took the shaker, in awe.

Did the Blue paladin have any idea what he had just implied?! In the Blade, favors were only done as an act of romantic interest. If one wanted to begin courting another, they’d would begin to do favors and such for them. Such as doing laundry, helping pick up dropped items, and passing the seasoning. The only thing bigger than favors was grooming. When a Blade groomed another, it was practically a slap in the face of “I WANT TO COURT YOU”.

There was no way the Blue paladin was possibly showing interest in him though. Despite the Blue paladin beautiful blue eyes, loud and happy voice, admirable fighting skills-  
No! There’s no possibility that Lance was interested in Kolivan.

It just wasn’t possible.

The next morning Kolivan intended to return to the Blade. But the Blade was having trouble finding a spare pod to retrieve them in. So until then he was stuck with the paladins for a bit.

Kolivan was walking by the green lion’s hanger. He could see the small green paladin Pidge, deeply involved in her work. She was under the Green Lion’s claw, fixing something.  
“Hey!” Pidge called out to the Galran. “Will you pass me that wrench?”

Kolivan nodded. He walked into the hanger and over to the toolbox. However he wasn’t expecting the tool box to be so small. His hands were too small to fit between the handles, and his claws couldn’t grip anything.   
He struggled for about a minute, until a brown hand reached in and grabbed the tool he needed.

Kolivan looked up at Lance. He smiled happily and handed Kolivan the tool.  
“Thank you Blue Paladin,” Kolivan nodded, hiding a blush.  
“No prob!” Lance smiled. “I saw you having trouble.”

Lance walked away, and Kolivan handed Pidge the tool.

There was no way this was happening! Lance had done him TWO favors! This was absolutely flustering! 

Kolivan breathed heavily as he kept his battle stance. When the final gladiator fell, he dropped his stance. He dropped his dagger and fell to his knees, exhausted. He had been training for hours.   
He wiped his brow, but it did no good. He needed his sweat rag, but it was all the way over on the bench. He couldn’t find it in him to get up and grab it.

“Kolivan!” Lance walked in. “You ok?”  
“Yes…” Kolivan panted. “Just finishing training.”  
“Dude your soaked!” Lance laughed. 

Lance didn’t hesitate to pick up the rag off the benched and kneel down in front of Kolivan. Kolivan reached for the Rag but Lance pulled it away.  
“Let me,” Lance smiled softly as he dabbed the Galran’s forehead. He then offered Kolivan some water.

Kolivan was red. Very red. Th-This was the third favor! There was no way the paladin didn’t know what he was doing. Lance must be dropping hints! 

“Thank you Blue Paladin,” Kolivan said.   
“Call me Lance,” Lance smiled.   
“Alright...Lance.”

____________ 

Kolivan laid in the lounge. He was very upset. The Blade would take at least two weeks to find a spare pod. He was already intruding enough! And the Blade needed him! They really couldn’t find a god damn spare-

“Hey Kolivan!” Lance smiled as he walked in.  
“Hello Lance.” Kolivan tried to push his anger down.  
Lance’s face scowled slightly. “You’re tense, whats wrong?”  
“I do not wish to upset you,” Kolivan looked down.  
“You won’t,” Lance sat down next to him. “You can talk to me!”

Kolivan looked into Lance’s eyes. His eyes were pools of Blue. They were becoming for him to swim deeper into the Ocean that were Lance’s eyes. They made him feel safe.

“Due to complication,” Kolivan said. “The Blade will not be able to retrieve Keith and I for at least two weeks. And I feel I am intruding on you all enough. Overstaying my visit.”  
“While that does sound frustrating with the Pod,” Lance said. “I can tell you you aren’t intruding!”  
“I’m not?”  
“No! I kinda like you here!” Lance smiled happily, a slight blush on his cheeks.

It was silent for a second, until Lance asked:

“Hey, can I do your hair?” 

Kolivan almost choked on his own spit.   
WHAT?!

“Wh-What?” Kolivan asked.  
“Your hair,” Lance said. “It looks tangled, and the braid is coming out. Can I fix it?”

This was it. Lance...Lance was really asking to court him! And there was no way Kolivan was going to say no. So with his heart beating fast, he nodded.

Lance smiled as he sat behind Kolivan. Kolivan sighed as his soft hands ran through his air, fingers combing it. Lance played with it for a bit before beginning to braid it. Kolivan could feel the soft tugging and pulling as Lance weaved.

Kolivan’s mind was racing. Lance wanted to court him! But he had already done so many favors for him already! No. Kolivan would be the one to do the courting process. He had to show he could protect Lance, Provide for him, and more than anything love him. Lance obviously worked hard to learn his customs, he should learn Lance’s! What would show Kolivan;s love to an Earthling?

“Done!” Lance smiled.  
Kolivan felt his head. The Braid was on his skull and went to his back. How was it on his skull?  
“What is this braid you’ve done?” Kolivan asked.  
“It’s called a French braid!” Lance smiled. “I used to do it on my sisters.”  
“You’ll have to tell me about them some time,” Kolivan said. “Now if you excuse me, I must speak with Keith.”

Keith was an earthling. Keith knew Lance. He could help!

____________

Kolivan walked into the training room. He could see Keith training hard.  
“Sir!” Keith stopped training to face his leader.  
“Hello Keith,” Kolivan said. “I must inquire something.”  
“What is it?”

The two sat down on the bench.

“The Blue Paladin Lance,” Kolivan asked.  
“What about him?” Keith rolled his eyes.  
“How does one please him?”  
Keith choked on his water bottle. “What?”  
“How does one make him happy?”  
“Why are you asking? Do you owe him something?”  
“You could say that.” Kolivan said.

Kolivan wasn’t sure if Lance would want everyone knowing about his successful courting yet. He decided to keep it a secret unless asked directly by the leaders of Voltron.

“Well um,” Keith said. “He likes to talk. A lot.”  
“I am aware.” Kolivan said.   
“Well he misses Earth a lot. I’m sure he’d love to tell you about it.”  
“I see, Thank you.”

Kolivan entered the Kitchen. Lance spoke very fondly of the Yellow Paladin Hunk. Considered him a brother. Surely he would also know how to please the Blue Paladin.  
“H-hey Mr. Kolivan!” Hunk smiled from the counter. “Are you hungry?”  
“Not at the moment,” Kolivan said. “I want to ask you something.”  
“Go ahead!” Hunk said, as he continued to cook.  
“What does Lance enjoy?”

Hunk looked confused for a second, but was happy to talk about his best friend.  
“Well he likes my cooking and baking!” Hunk said. “Especially when its food from Earth. Garlic Knots, Enchilatas, cookies-“  
“Will you teach me to make them for him?”  
“Why? Do you owe him something?”

Why did everyone think that?

“No, I do not.” Kolivan said, with no further explaination.  
“Well sure!” Hunk smiled. “I’d be happy too teach anyone to cook and bake!”  
Hunk passed Kolivan and apron. “Come over here, I’ll teach you right now!”

Kolivan finally walked into the Med Bay. Kolivan knew Lance was close with Corran. He must’ve told Corran things that he liked.  
“Hello Mr. Kolivan!” Corran perked up. “How are you? Are you sick or injured? Do you need a pod-“  
“I am well,” Kolivan said. “I just needed to ask something.”  
“Out with it then!” Corran cheered.  
“I wish to impress the Blue Paladin,” Kolivan said. “Surprise him almost. Any ideas?”  
“Well the boy has told me many ways Earthlings would surprise others!” Corran said. “He recounted stories of scaring his family with jump-scares. Jump scares are apparently surprising things that make one jump in fear!”  
“Not what I’m aiming for.”  
“Well he told me about this holiday called ‘Valentine’s Day’. Full of kind surprises! He says people would give eachother beautiful flora, as a show of...I forget if it was Affection or unapreatation…”  
“I shall take my chances, Thnak you.”

_____________

Lance heard a knock at his door. He was lucky he had just finished getting ready. He didn;t want to open the door looking like crap!  
“Coming!” He called.

Lance opened the door to see Kolivan. Kolivan was a very stoic person, but was slightly blushing as he stood before Lance.  
“Hi Kolivan!” Lance smiled. “Whats up?”  
Kolivan pulled out a bouquet for behind his back. He offered them up to Lance.  
“These are for you.” Kolivan said.  
Lance was in shock, a he blushed very heavily. He slowly took the flowers.  
The flowers were beautiful, all shades of green, yellow, and blue.  
“W-Wow!” Lance gasped. “These are so pretty!”  
“Do you like them?” Kolivan asked.  
“Yes!” Lance smiled happily. “Thank you!”  
Kolivan nodded, as he walked away. 

Lance would be lying if he said he didn’t like the Galran leader. Kolivan was stoic, but very kind deep down. Always helping Lance train, listening to him talk, and was REALLY HOT!  
Did...Did Kolivan like him back? What else would the flowers be for?  
No, No. He was probably just imagining it. Flowers have meaning, and these could mean anything for a Galran!   
There was no way Kolivan liked him.

Lance sat in the lounge, with Pidge. Pidge was talking about some new tech she was doing on the Green Lion. Lance was a bit confused, but still listened. 

“Sorry to intrude,” Kolivan stood in front of Lance on the couch.  
“It’s cool,” Pidge said. “Whats up?”  
Kolivan blushed as he handed Lance a small bag. Inside were some cookies.   
“I made these for you,” Kolivan said. “The Yellow Paladin taught me how.”  
Lance blushed. These were his favorite, and really hard to make! And yet they looked perfect. Kolivan must;ve worked really hard.  
“Oh my god!” Lance said. “This...this is really thoughtful of you!”  
“Of course,” Kolivan said. “I want to make you happy.” He nodded, as he walked off.

“What was that?!” Pidge asked, giddy.  
“I-I don’t know!” Lance blushed. “I-I mean first he brought me flowers-“  
“He brought you flowers?!”   
“B-But its probably nothing!” Lance said. “Someone as cool as him would never like me! ….Would he?”

Lance was alone. He was feeling slightly homesick out of no where. So he decided to come to this room to watch the stars.   
The door opened and Kolivan walked in quietly.

“I assumed I would find you here,” Kolivan said in a hushed voice.  
“Hey Kolivan,” Lance said. “Whats up?”  
“I am worried,” Kolivasn said. “You seem upset.”  
“I just miss home…”  
Kolivan’s nodded. “Tell me about your sisters.”  
“What?”  
“You said you would tell me of them.”  
“You...You remembered?”  
“Of course,” Kolivan said.

“Well...Well they all had super long hair. Mom worked really hard to keep it in check but she couldn’t wake up at 6 am every morning to braid so much hair! So she taught me how to braid. With my help we were able to get them ready faster. I ended up really liking braiding and learned a bunch of different ways to do so.”  
“I would love if you would practice on me,” Kolivan said.   
“Really? You’d let me?”  
“Of course,” Kolivan kissed Lance’s hand. “Its comman for mates to groom eachother.

What.

Kolivan looked deep into Lance’s eyes. He leaned in closer.

What?!

Kolivan gave Lance a soft kiss.

WHAT?!

Lance didn’t stop him though. He melted into the kiss. Kolivan’s large hand cupped his face. Lance’s hands played with Kolivan’s hair.   
Kolivan let go and smiled softly.  
“I have a meeting with Alurra,” he said. “I will see you at Dinner.” Kolivan stood up and walked out.

Lance sat there shocked.  
SINCE WHEN WERE HE AND KOLIVAN MATES?!

...and why wasn’t Lance going to object?


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they’re together....How does the Blade and Voltron find out?
> 
> OR
> 
> The blades have very odd cultures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly a Drabble, I just loved this ship and needed an excuse to keep writing it.
> 
> Again, thanks Rua for all the great Ideas!!!

The paladins were all relaxing the lounge. They were waiting for Alurra to get out of her armor. They had a ritual they did after every mission to play “Would you Rather”. Simply to keep moral high and trust eachother. 

Alurra rushed into the room in her formal wear.  
“Alurra!” Shiro smiled. “Ready to start?”  
“Not quite,” Alurra smiled. “Keith and Kolivan are here! For a surprise visit!”

Lance perked up. Kolivan was back! A-And Keith…  
But Kolivan!   
Odd though. Kolivan usually called him before these visits that he “claimed” Keith begged for. Lance wasn’t about to object though, as he followed the other Paladins into the hanger.

Kolivan and Lance were in a very happy relationship. However, it was a secret one. No one in Voltron nor the Blades was aware of their status as mates. That didn’t stop the secret kisses and grooming sessions though. 

Lance joined the others as they crowded Keith. Lance walked up to Keith and patted his back.   
“We missed you Mullet!” He laughed.  
“Quit calling me that!” Keith glared, but laughed a bit.

“Keith, Kolivan, we are happy you are here!” Alurra smiled. “Please! Come to the lounge!” She hopped happily as the other Paladins rushed to the lounge.  
However, Lance stayed behind with Kolivan.

____

“I missed you!” Lance smiled as he gave Kolivan a hug and kiss on the cheek. “We haven’t called in so long! And then you suddenly show up!”  
“I hope you’re not upset,” Kolivan said.  
“Of course not! I’m really happy!...but also confused.”  
“Oh?”

“You don’t really just...visit. And when you do its never a surprise. Is something wrong?”  
“Not at all.” Kolivan blushed softly. “In fact, there’s something good I wanted to talk about.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. May we please go to a secluded space?”

Kolivan and Lance sat together in the observatory. The others didn’t seem to be missing them as they could hear their laughing corridors away. 

“What did you want to talk about?” Lance asked.  
“Lance, you know grooming is an important part of Galra culture, correct?” Kolivan asked.  
Lance nodded. “I love braiding your hair.”  
“Well, there’s a special tradition we Galrans have. When we want to...bind ourselves to someone.”  
“Bind yourself?”  
“Simpler to a ‘promise ring’ you have told me about. A promise to be there for you, always. And that I will love you forever.”

Kolivan pulled something out of his pocket. It was a silver hair clip, with soft engravings on it. It was very simple. However, there was a ribbon dangling from it. The ribbon was a soft lavender, and shined in the starlight. It had incredibly detailed stitching and designs. Even some Galran letters were on it.

“We give these our mates as a way to show others we have bound ourselves to them.” Kolivan said. “I understand you do not want your team to know, but I want the Blade to know. I want everyone to know you are mine.”  
Lance blushed.  
“Will you accept it?” Kolivan asked.  
“O-Of course!” Lance gasped. “Kolivan this is beautiful!”   
Kolivan smiled as he placed the pin in Lance’s hair. The ribbon hung to his shoulder, and looked beautiful with his dark skin.

“You look beautiful,” Kolivan said.  
“Oh my god I never want to take this off!” Lance smiled.

———-

Lance hadn’t been to the Blade’s home base often. Only in cases of intense alliances, or danger. Luckily, this was just an alignment check in. A visit to re-review their treaty and make any adjustments.   
As Lance flew the Blue lion to the base, he smiled as the purple dropped into his face. The team hadn't really asked about the new hair peice. Just shrugged it off. Meanwhile Lance never wanted to take it off ever. 

The Lions landed in the base’s hanger. Two Blades were there to greet him.   
“Greetings Paladins,” the two said.   
The paladins took off their helmets.  
“Hello,” Shiro said. “Thank you for having us-“

The two Blade gasped when they spotted Lance.  
“Is everything ok?” Lance asked.  
The two blade’s burst into smiles, and rushed to Lance.  
“Oh my goodness!” The first one said.   
“He actually asked you!” The second one said.   
“We’re so happy for you!!” The first one said.  
“Uh, thanks?” Lance said, blushing.  
He wasn’t expecting the Blade to get so….excited.

“We need to get to the meeting, so…” Lance urged the Blade members.  
“R-Right!” The first one said. “Raxin!” The first galra said the the second one. “Make sure the blades know about the Blue Paladin!”  
Raxin nodded and started to whisper into the coms.   
“Paladins follow me,” The first blade said, leading them out of the hanger.

Lance blushed as he walked through the halls of the base. Blades lined the halls, waving happily at him. It was almost like a parade! Lance was honestly embarrassed.  
“Congratulations!” They would happily say.  
“Oh my goodness its so wonderful!” They would giggle.

The other Paladins were really confused. Due to the walking formation, they were unaware the blades were speaking about Lance. No matter how many questions they asked they never got a clear answer.

“Hey,” Hunk stopped for a second to ask a bystander Blade. “Whats with all the excitement?”  
“Our leader has found a Mate!” The blade clapped happily. “Isn’t it wonderful?”  
“Kolivan has a mate?” Hunk asked.  
“Yes! Oh I’m so happy for him! It won’t be long until they get married I’m sure!”  
“Kolivan getting married?!”  
“Its inevitable! They way he talks about his mate they might as well retire!”

Hunk was slightly worried about the retirement mention, but was overall pleased. Kolivan was finally relaxing a bit!

“Guys!” Hunk caught up with the group.  
“Hunk, where’d you go to?” Pidge asked.  
“I was chatting with a blade.”   
“They’re acting very weird,” Keith said. “I’ve been here for months and they’ve never gone this nuts.”  
“I know they’re so excited,” Hunk said.   
“Why?” Shiro asked.  
“Apparently, Kolivan has a mate!” Hunk said happily.  
“R-Really?” Lance gasped, trying to compose himself.  
“Yeah!” Hunk said. “I’m happy for the guy. Finding his own happiness, and all the blades are so supportive!”  
“Funny how Kolivan can get a date but Lance can’t!” Pidge laughed.  
“Shut up!” Lance cried, blushing.

_______________

The paladins sat at a large table. Kolivan sat at the front of it. Lance was a blushing mess. The blades were accepting which is good. But why were they going nuts?! Especially in front of his unknowing team! And now his team knew Kolivan was in a relationship, it wasn’t long until he was found out!!

“Greetings Paladins,” Kolivan said. “I’m glad you could make it.”  
“Glad to be here,” Shiro said.  
“Shall we begin?”   
“Quick question,” Pidge said. “I...I’m kinda thirsty. Do you have any water? Please?”  
“Of course,” Kolivan nodded.

A blade entered the room, with some water. He gave each Paladin a cup, until he got to Lance. He gasped at the Ribbon in his hair. He pulled the glass away.  
“S-Sorry!” The blade said. “I’ll be right back!”  
“O-Ok?” Lance shrugged, confused.  
When the blade returned, he brought a glass filled with a smooth Blue drink.   
“W-Wow.” Lance gasped.  
The blade bowed his head to Lance. “We fully accept you!” He said, as he rushed away.

“What was that?” Shiro asked.  
Lance shrugged. “I dunno!”   
“What is it?” Pidge asked.  
“Find out!:” Hunk said eagerly. “How does it taste?”  
Lance took a sip. “Fruity for sure. Very sugary, almost like lemonade. But its kinda warm  
“Cool!” Hunk said. “I wonder why they have it to you.  
“Yeah, me too…” Lance said.  
“Kolivan,” Keith spoke up. “Why did they give Lance that drink?”  
“It matters not,” Kolivan said quickly. “We need to get started.”

The meeting came to a close after an hour. The treaty was up to date and needed few changes. Now they were engaging in small talk.  
“Hey Kolivan,” Hunk said leaning on his fist. “I heard you have a mate?”  
Kolivan choked on his water. “I-I do.” He said.   
“The Blades have been all over the place today.” Keith said. “They seem...happy for you.”  
“I am glad they are accepting.” Kolivan said.   
“Well, tell us about them!” Pidge said.

Kolivan looked over at Lance, who was nervous.  
“They um...they are very interesting.” Kolivan said. “They always know how to make me happy, especially when I’m stressed. They have a way of just making everyone around happy, keeping up moral. They are an admirable fighter and have great skill. They are very attractive, with eyes I could get lost in all day.”  
Lance was now a blushing mess.   
“So, who’s the lucky Galra?” Shiro asked.  
“Its not important-“

Suddenly, the door to the meeting room opened. Three Galra’s ran up to Kolivan.  
“Kolivan! Kolivan!” The first one cheered.   
“Sorry we’re intruding, new just couldn’t wait any longer!” The second one said.  
“Can we talk to your mate? We wanna get to know him!” The third one said.  
“Please? Please? Please?”

“You are interrupting our meeting!” Kolivan blushed.   
The blades didn’t seem to care. 

“Are you going to get married or what?”  
“When will you propose! I can help make the knife!”  
“The blue Paladin is so perfect for you!”

The paladin’s heads snapped over to Lance. Lance cowered under their shocked gaze.  
The other blades sensed tension and quickly left.

“Lance, what are they talking about?” Shiro asked.  
“Is that why they gave you the drink?” Hunk asked.  
“And crowded you in the hanger?” Pidge asked.  
Keith gulped. “Are...Are you…”

Lance and Kolivan sighed.  
“I had no idea they would be this dear,” Kolivan said. “I am so sorry.”  
“Its fine,” Lance chuckled. “They were gonna find out eventually.”

Lance turned to the team. “Um...I’m Kolivan’s mate!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Culture Shock Kolivan X Lance and I have many other oneshots planned hehehehehe Maybe even a full chapter fic one day!

**Author's Note:**

> And to clarify: They are totally together now. Its all good lol  
> I have a part two WIP lemme know if I should finish it
> 
> Again, this is such a cute Ship!!!


End file.
